3 Reasons
by StevieRae2011
Summary: All about Rephaim and Stevie Rae. Takes place after Awakened so Spoilers Alert! Starts out sad, turns happy, and ends bitter-sweet. I know this summary sucks so please just read. I swear it's a million times better!


**OK. So this is my first story so I'm goin one-shot. Please comment. I'll be posting again soon! With love to all those to want to take a chance on this 1st timer! Thanx a bunch. Read on!**

As Rephaim held me in his arms silently, I cried my heart out. All the sadness I've been holding in the past couple months. Dallas, of course, had left my heart in sorrow. With all that had been goin' on at that point I hadn't been able to cry it out though. Dallas had been my sorta kinda boyfriend. Then, the thing that had me so horribly upset at the point was Jack.

"Jack, Jack, Jack." I sobbed.

Shhhh. Shhhh, darling. He's in a better place now. It's okay, my Red One. It's okay." Rephaim tried to comfort me. Instead of being comforted I snapped.

"No! It's not okay. It's never gonna be okay! He's gone. That ho Neferet killed him!" Instead of trying to comfort me again, Rephaim stayed silent. I felt safe in his strong arms. "Tell me you love me, Rephaim." I asked of him.

"Of course I love you. I gave up the only thing I've ever known for you. Do not doubt that my beautiful girl." A shadow passed over his eyes as he thought about his long history with his evil daddy, Kalona. Kalona was Nyx's Warrior for centuries. But, jealousy overcame him. He loved Nyx, but Nyx chose Erebus over him. He fell from Nyx's realm; never to return again. On Earth he was filled with rage and pain. His gorgeous white wings turned black as the night sky. Rephaim and his siblings the Raven Mockers were born into evil as the result of the rape of their human mothers. I twirled one blonde curl around my finger as I prepared to ask him my next question. My tears had dried up.

"Do you miss Kalona?" I asked hesitantly.

"Sometimes." He answered truthfully. "Not as the force that influences my life, but because he is my father. Were he ever to return and beg me to return to him, I'd turn him down. You've changed me my darling Red One. "He finished. He bent down and kissed me. My thought all drifted to the thing that always seemed to be in the foreground of my mind, heart, and soul: Rephaim. My hero, my savior, my lifeline, my Rephaim. Always there when needed, and not when I need time alone. He is my laughter, my joy, my heart, and my Warrior. He pledged his Oath the night after Nyx granted him human form. I was sad about his punishment, though. He was human when I really needed him to be, durin' the night when I was awake. But I had no one to curl up next to during the day. When I was sleeping I was alone, unlike Stark and Zoey.

Very randomly I asked, "Can I braid your hair?"

Stunned he said, "Of course. But, may I ask why?"

"Because it's comforting and I just love your hair." So I sat up out of his arms and went around to his back. I think Rephaim has the most gorgeous hair. It's a bit longer than his daddy's, thick, and darker than Zoey's but with the same texture. I separated it to make 3 braids; one for each of the main reasons I loved him.

"One for his heart, one for his choices, and one in the middle for makin' me laugh and holdin' me when I cry." I mumbled to myself.

"What?" he asked.

"I'm makin' your hair into 3 braids. One for each of the main reasons I love you. One for your heart, one for your choices, and one for makin' me laugh and holdin' me when I cry." I answered.

"Interesting. Come here when you're done." I was curious but did what he asked. Once I finished I went back into his arms.

"What'd you need me here for?" I asked once I sat in his lap.

"Watch." He said simply. From the back pocket of his jeans he produced a bag. It looked like green satin. From it he took out a bracelet.

"One for your smile." He said as he placed the bracelet on her wrist. It was blue like a violet with a beadwork pattern of a violet on it. He took out another bracelet.

"One for how you make me feel inside, then, now, and forever more." He said. This one was read with a pattern of a rose. He took out one last bracelet.

"And, finally, one for never giving up on me even when you should have. " This last one was green with an intricate pattern of roses, violets, lilies, and trees interwoven. It was gorgeous. As he finished placing this last one on my wrist, I kissed him. After we broke away I said,

"Did you make these?"

"Yes." He replied.

"They're all gorgeous! Thank you, Rephaim." I gave him a small kiss. "Watch" was all he said. Then he said in a deep, strong voice:

"_Three reasons to love. _

_Three reasons to kiss. _

_Three reasons to care for. _

_Three reasons to wish. _

_Stevie Rae. _

The bracelets began to glow green. The three reasons Rephaim had listed played before began to play for her; every time he ever saw me smile, every time he ever thought how much she made him feel, and every time everyone had told her he was evil and how deep down she refused to believe it.

"My beloved, the sun is rising. I must go." As he spoke I saw the transformation begin to take place. His pupils spread to encompass his eyes. His black braids spread all down his body and turned to feathers. Through all this his body had begun to change and shrink. When the transformation was complete, I couldn't see Rephaim. All I saw was a rather large raven. As I did every morning I followed him out of the tunnels and watched him fly off. Then, before going to sleep I recited:

"_Three reasons to love. _

_Three reasons to kiss._

_Three reasons to care for. _

_Three reasons to wish. _

_Rephaim."_

The bracelets began to glow red and I saw the reasons I listed; every time he showed he cared for her, every time he showed he could choose Light over Darkness, and finally every time he'd ever made her laugh (before or after taking human form) or every time he'd held her when her tears flowed. Then, she lay down her head and fell asleep, waiting for the time Rephaim would come and wake her at nightfall.

**Major Fluffiness! I'll be doing a lot on the House of Night because in my opinion they are the best series ever written! My life is very boring at the moment. So nothing to report there. I'll be back soon so with much gratitude, StevieRae2011, signing off. **


End file.
